The Life of Ambrosia Marlow
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: This is the story of how little Ambrosia Marlow met Sirius Black and eventually fell in love with him. However, years later, life gets more difficult until Ambrosia is pushed out of his life and into the arms of another man. (This is a stand alone story but it really relates to the Rebekah Sherwood series.) OC/Sirius Black.
1. Their Houses

**The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_** (movies, books and etc.) which includes any of its characters, dialogue and story arcs. I also don't own any other book, movie, song, character or dialogue I may have mentioned along the way. I just so happened to use it for nonprofit able fun in my spare time.**

**Author's Note:**** This is the prologue to Rebekah's story. This is the story of her mother, Ambrosia Marlow as she lives her life that leads up to the beginning of the adventures Rebekah goes on with Harry, Ron and Hermione. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Their Houses **

* * *

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," a younger Professor McGonagall annoyance to the children before her before she picked up a scroll, reading off the first name. "Sirius Black!"

As soon as the hat was placed on Sirius's head it suddenly gained a face and began to mutter to itself. No one could hear what it was saying but after a long minute people began to get restless. It was taking much longer than most people would have thought it to take given that he was Black. All Blacks wen to Slytherin, it was a given no matter what people thought of them.

"… Better be… Gryffindor!"

There was a shocked silence for a long moment before the Gryffindor table remembered to cheer for their newest housemate. Sirius smiled happily, getting up and strutting over to the table happily before sitting down as if he belonged there and there was no question to it.

"Lily Evans!"

A small redheaded girl skipped up to the stool and had the Sorting hat placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

She grinned proudly and moved to her seat.

"Frank Longbottom!"

"… Right. Okay, Hufflepuff!"

"Remus Lupin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Alice Marlow!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ambrosia Marlow!"

A small ginger haired girl walked up to the stool in a shy manner and before the sorting hat was even set on her head the sorting hat called out; "Ravenclaw!" She looked up surprise before she smiled over at the Ravenclaws as they cheered for her and beckoned her over.

"Peter Pettigrew!"

"Hmm… Gryffindor,"

"James Potter!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Gregory Sherwood!"

"Slytherin!"

"Severus Snape!"

"Hmm… I think you will be… Slytherin!"


	2. You See Me

******The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – You See Me**

* * *

It wasn't just Ambrosia Marlow that noticed that all of the usual charisma had leaked out of Sirius Black in the past few weeks. Even his group's usual high powered energy was starting to drain away as the days went by. Sirius just sat silently and stared out the window with a sad expression on his face. It was only when someone talked to him directly that a bit of his normal self-peeked out, just long enough to say a snarky comment before returning into himself yet again.

Ambrosia might not have noticed- because she tried to ignore Sirius and his passes at her- except for the day he passed her in the halls. She'd stopped in surprise, someone knocking into her back when they didn't expect her to stop. She'd stared after him, watching him disappear down the hall away from her with his head bowed. Usually when they'd pass each other in the hall, he'd stop and backpedal until he was walking beside her. He'd talk to her the entire trek to her class, trying to get her to talk to him, trying to get her to go out with him. It was practically scheduled into her day by how typical it had become by then.

Now he was sitting by himself on the stone windowsill that overlooked the grounds. All of his usual energy was gone as he looked down at the people meandering around down below. She stood at the other end of the hall with her bag hanging off her shoulder. It took a full minute before she decided to go talk to him.

"Sirius?"

He didn't look up at her at first. She thought for a moment that he was choosing to ignore her but when she walked closer and her foot scuffed against the ground he jerked around. Fear shot up her spine as she saw him spin around to look at her, scared he'd fall over the edge but he simply gripped the stone and pulled himself until he was leaning forward, looking up at her.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

The two stood (and sat) there staring at each other, neither knowing just what to say. She could tell that he wasn't in the mood to talk to her but she didn't like the idea of him being so… not himself.

"You're sad," she told him outright.

He frowned at her, his eyebrows drawing together. "No I'm not,"

"You are," she told him firmly. "Stop trying to hide it from people. It's not working,"

He frowned, looking down at his sneakers. "Really?"

"You think you would have gotten off on Jelly-Legs Jinxing Malfoy any other day?"

He frowned, leaning back over the edge.

"You need to talk to your friends," she told him, getting ready to leave him by himself. "Let them see you,"

"You can see me," he suddenly said, leaning forward again.

Ambrosia smiled, looking down at her feet shyly. "I don't count,"

"Yes, you do,"

Ambrosia looked up as she heard him stand, coming face to face with the boy she'd thought to be nothing but a snarky idiot. But she could see real emotions in his eyes, see the hope as he looked down at her with a twitch at the corner of his mouth. He was handsome like this, when he wasn't being the idiot she'd known for years, just the boy that liked her. She'd seen this part of him before when they'd been in first year and Sherwood had stepped on her foot. She'd fallen down and come up with tears in her eyes, seeing a blurry Sirius punching Sherwood in the nose.

She'd kissed him on the cheek for that.

But now he was leaning towards her, his breath on her face and his lips on hers. He kissed her and she realized it was wetter than she'd expected it to be. Of course the only other kisses she'd had was from her last boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, and those had been quick pecks. This was vastly different and warmed her stomach until she felt like she was going to fall over.

When he pulled away from her, she'd been out of breath and he had the most annoying smirk on his face. He leaned forward to kiss her again but she stepped away from him, ignoring the hurt in his eyes as she did so.

"Nope," she told him. "Can't kiss you now,"

"What? Why not?"

"You did the smirk," she told him simply, turning to walk away from him. "As handsome as you think that smirk is, it isn't. It says; 'I won.' Nope. Not going to happen now. You-"

A hand gripped her elbow and spun her around until she was kissing him again.

This time when he pulled away he had a serious expression on his face as he touched the side of her face, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry about that," he told her, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'll try to be good,"


	3. A Friendly Chat

******The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Friendly Chat**

* * *

As soon as Gregory Sherwood sat down in front of her, Ambrosia felt the urge to get up and leave. However, she'd learned to be a kind graceful person from her mother… even if others hadn't. She also knew that she couldn't ignore him forever, as she'd been trying to do for the past week he'd been trying to talk to her. So she glared at the insufferable boy slamming her book shut.

"Oh dear," he smiled. "Someone's cranky,"

"It happens when rude people are near me,"

"Ouch," he gasped, feigning that she'd stabbed him in the heart. "And I simply came here to ask you a small favor,"

"That was your first mistake," she told him, getting ready to leave. "The second would be thinking that I would listen," She rolled her eyes, getting up.

"Wait! Wait," he interrupted before she could turn away again, leaning forward again to look up at her. "I want to be friends,"

"Friends?" she repeated.

"Friends,"

The shock of the whole situation left her silent, staring down at him in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me,"

"And why should I be your friend?" she asked him putting both hands on the tabletop and leaning against it. "So you haven't Stupefied anyone lately… That constitutes us being best pals?"

"Something like that,"

Ambrosia rolled her eyes, pushing off the table. He could be awfully funny when he wanted something from someone… but that might just be because the idea of him getting something from someone was hilarious. But as she turned to look at his smiling face she couldn't help but roll her eyes for a second time.

"You don't know how friendship works, do you?"

"Then enlighten me,"

"You are nice to each other," she snapped at him. "You are kind to people, trust each other when you sit down and talk to each other. You trust each other to help you when you need something. You trust them enough to be able to ask them for help. You do things for them without expectations. You love them,"

Sherwood frowned up at her, looking away from her.

"That's what I thought,"

She turned and was about to walk away when a hand closed around her wrist, spinning her around to have Sherwood face to face. She gasped a little, shocked when her face came so close to his as he stared down at her. He didn't seem at all bothered by it, just held her wrist.

"What would you have me do?"

Ambrosia was sure she stood there for a full thirty seconds staring up at him before she reacted, blinking harshly as she took a step back, clearing her throat.

"Um…" She almost laughed. "I don't know… Stop being mean to me… and Lily?"

He smiled at her with more satisfaction that she was comfortable with. "Done," He let go of her wrist to sit back down in his seat, leaning back comfortably. "And how about we have a nice _friendly_ chat? Just us friends,"

Ambrosia rolled her eyes. "No,"

She ignored the grin on his face as she turned and walked away.


	4. Forgotten Plans

******The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Forgotten Plans**

* * *

Ambrosia walked down the halls of Hogwarts with quick steps, her books pressed tightly to her chest as she walked. She was supposed to meet a few of her friends for lunch in the Great Hall but she was running a bit late.

Arms wrapped around her waist and whipped her around until her back hit a column and she was facing someone holding their hand over her mouth. She was about ready to start kicking and screaming except that it was Sirius. She frowned at him and smacked his arm. He laughed at her, his icy eyes shining as he released her mouth and leaned in toward her, forcing her to press herself into the cool stone of the column.

"Good to see you too, Ambie,"

She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to show him how angry she was with him. But as usual, she couldn't stay mad at him for very long. That alone should have made her mad at him but his cocky smile just undid her and she let him kiss her.

"What are you doing?"

Sirius kissed her nose. "I wanted to see my girl,"

Ambrosia rolled her eyes.

"Come sit with me today,"

She kissed him again. "I can't. I made plans,"

His face showed her just how happy he was about that. "Come on, Ambie. You can come visit with me, James, Lily, Remus and Peter,"

She rolled her eyes. "I have _plans_,"

He kissed her again, this time to the point that her knees grew week and it was hard to tell which way was up and what was right. She leaned back against the column as he smirked down at her, pressing against her in a seductive manner.

"Let's go somewhere,"

He smiled at her, nodding in agreement before he looked around to make sure no one was around before taking her hand and leading her away.


	5. You Can't Come

**The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – You Can't Come**

* * *

Ambrosia was leaning back against Sirius lazily, reading Jane Eyre interested. They'd been in this position many times, her doing something that constituted her being a Ravenclaw while he just sat with her silently. Of course this would only last for a while before he would start to play with her, tickling her sides or kissing her ear. She'd fight it for a while before she would give in and kiss him, leaving her book forgotten beside them.

But this time Sirius had been sitting silently for several chapters without interrupting her and now Ambrosia was starting to worry.

"Hey," She tapped his nose, getting his attention. "What are you think about?"

"Nothing,"

She snorted, shutting her book to turn around and look at him in the face. "Lies. I can practically hear the dust falling off the cogs,"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?"

"Really,"

He chuckled at her, kissing her. She leaned into him but didn't let the kiss last for too long before she sat back on her knees.

"What's the matter?"

He frowned, looking anywhere but at her, seeming uncomfortable. "I'm leaving,"

"Leaving?" she asked, confused.

"Leaving," he said without looking at her. "Prongs, Moony and I are starting the Order of the Pheonix to fight Lord Voldemort,"

"Then I'm coming with you," she said without pause. "I'm not leaving you,"

He frowned. "Come on, Ambie. We both know you're horrible at spells,"

That was true and they both knew it. Ambrosia could pass any class in the entire school but it was painfully hard for her to scrape by in any spell based class like Defense Against the Dark Arts. She could still remember the time she'd Accioed a book towards her and had been knocked out for a week in the medical wing.

However, it didn't matter to Ambrosia. Her family was already all going off to join a war while they planned for her to stay at home, even her sister Alice. And now Sirius was planning on leaving her behind too. It hadn't been that big of a surprise given how he was but she couldn't stand it. She knew he was partly right about her joining the Order of the Phoenix. She'd never been any good at dueling and she was unwilling to kill given she knew most of the people that were Death Eaters… but she could help and she wasn't going to be left alone. She wasn't going to sit in her room and imagine where her friends and family were… where Sirius was.

She glared at him. "You aren't leaving me. You need everyone you can get, Sirius,"

He sighed, placing his hands on either side of her face to pull her toward him. "You are a good thing in my life, Ambie," he told her, pressing his forehead to hers. "And when everything sucked, you were the best thing. Please just stay safe,"

She glared. "So what? You are just going to run off and be a hero? You are being ridiculous!"

"I'm not going to watch you die," he told her. "You want to become a teacher. You can do better being a teacher here than you could getting yourself killed. Help kids chose the better side, the good side. Don't give up your future for me,"

"So you expect me to continue my life with you popping in an out?" she asked with a frown, glaring at him. "You think I'll just wait around. No. I'm coming with you, you idiot,"

He frowned, leaning away from her to close his eyes in frustration. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Ambie?"

"Because I love you!"

Both of their eyes were wide as they looked at each other. Ambrosia hadn't meant to say that… sure she'd known she'd loved him for years but she hadn't meant to say it, especially if there was a chance that they weren't going to see each other again.

"I love you," she repeated, almost as if she couldn't control her mouth. "… I love you, Sirius Black. And you can't leave me behind to continue my life as if you weren't ever here or as if there isn't a war going on. And I just can't- I can't think about anything or anybody, and I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can't eat. And I love you. I just… I love you all the time, just every minute of every day. I am so in love with you. And you're-you're- you're in me. It's- you're like-it's- it's like you're a disease. It's like I am infected by Sirius Black. And I- I- I- I- I- I love you,"

She took a deep breath, staring at his shocked expression.

"You can't leave me behind," she told him again, gripping his shoulders to shake him a bit. "Because I love you, you idiot,"

He frowned at her, leaning forward until his forehead touched hers. "You can't come, Ambie,"

She pushed away from him violently, tears starting in her eyes. She got up and glared down at him, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes as she did so.

"You can't have it both ways, Sirius Black," she snapped at him. "You can't go off to be a hero and expect me to love you from the shadows. If you leave me behind, you're leaving all of me behind. I'm not going to wait for the war to end or for you to die,"

She turned and walked away from him.


	6. A New Life

**The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A New Life**

* * *

She'd been dating him for over a month now and she knew that he wasn't as bad as she had originally thought he was… even if he was a Death Eater. She'd known what he would become even when they were students at Hogwarts. He'd been a bully to everyone in the school, a Slytherin, and had hung out with all the wrong people. However, she'd always known that Gregory had loved her. Even when she'd been a sweet little Ravenclaw, him a daring Slytherin, she'd known that he fancied her. But she hadn't cared for him then.

So when he'd owled her after she'd started her job at the Ministry, she'd been planning on saying no. But then she'd stopped and wondered. She'd been so lonely for months, waiting for word from the Order what was happening and who had died. She was lonely. Gregory presented an opportunity for have someone in her life that cared about her enough to talk to her, even if he was a Death Eater… All she knew was that she couldn't be alone anymore and she couldn't wait for Sirius.

And in the month they'd been together, he's been a friend. It reminded her of when they'd been at Hogwarts and he'd made the effort to be kind to her whenever he wasn't surrounded by his friends. He'd made good on his promise to be nice her and Lily way back when. She'd respected him for that, even as he'd gone on to become a Death Eater.

So when he got in touch with her after the war to ask her for a butter beer, she'd said yes.

But part of it, as she'd talked to James and Lily, was also for the Order. She figured that if she could get Gregory to talk about the things that he was getting into as a Death Eater, then maybe she could relay them to the Order and help in that way. It was true that Gregory hadn't told her anything yet but she knew that he liked her enough to eventually tell her something useful.

And so she was dating him.

"It was good to see you again," he was telling her with a smile, lifting their clasped hands so that he could kiss the back of her hand. "I'm sorry I was gone so long. I had some business that needed attending to,"

"What could a potions master possibly need to travel for?" she asked offhandedly, silently waiting for the answer.

He smiled over at her. "Ingredients collection. And then I heard from one of my old Hogwarts friends that lived nearby and had to stop in,"

"What friend?" she asked as they stopped in front of her apartment. "Maybe I'll remember them?"

"It doesn't matter," he smiled, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "I'm just glad I'm back to see you. I missed you,"

"Same," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "Are we on for next week?"

"Yes," he grinned, pulling her closer. "Goodnight,"

She let him kiss her, internally frowning at the kiss. It was true that she liked Gregory well enough, maybe enough to be good friends… but she couldn't get out of her mind that he was a Death Eater. Not to mention he was a horrible kisser.

He pulled away from her before turning around and walking back up the street where he disappeared into an alleyway to Disapperate away.

She frowned as she turned on her heels, walking up the steps to her apartment. She groaned as she turned her key in the lock, more than ready to pull off her high heels and take a deliciously hot bath for the next hour. However, as the door closed behind her, she noticed a figure standing in the entryway with her, cloaked in shadow.

In an instant she had her wand out and aimed. "_Expelliarmus!_"

No wand flew through the air but the figure went flying backwards until they were caught in one of her chairs. It rocked back on two legs before falling forward with a thud, revealing the person sitting in it. Ambrosia stared into the bright blue eyes in shock before she raised her wand again.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house, Sirius?"

"I needed to see you," he told her with a grunt as he rubbed the place on his chest where the spell had hit him. "I heard that you were dating Sherwood,"

"I am," she nodded, not bothering to deny it.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, standing up in his anger. "You're better than that slime. Not to mention he's a Death Eater,"

"I'm very much aware of that fact,"

"And you're still dating him,"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because my dating him can possibly get the Order information about the Death Eaters,"

"And how is that going for you?"

"Very well actually," Lie.

"And you're fine lying to him? Kissing him? Possibly dying if he find out what you're after?"

"Yes because I don't find him all that bad,"

"All that bad?" Sirius snorted. "He's a bloody Death Eater. He tortures and killed for the Dark Lord on a daily basis and kills kittens on Sundays. How can he not be that bad?"

"Because he's there for me!"

They both froze, Sirius looking at her with pained blue eyes while Ambrosia tried not to cry in front of him. She'd already said too much, she didn't want to cry too. So she turned away, putting her wand away before shucking off her coat and pulling off her high heels.

"You should go, Sirius," she said without looking at him. "I don't want people thinking that I'm harboring fugitives in my house,"

She heard him more than saw him walk up to her, his hand coming up to touch her cheek. But before she could feel the warmth of his skin, she jerked away, moving away from him as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"You should go, Sirius,"

He frowned at her before he slowly nodded, a loud pop sounding as he Disapperated away.


	7. Decisions

**The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Decisions **

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

They were currently surrounded by all of Gregory's friends. That was probably the worst part of his proposal to her. In her childhood dreams she'd always imagined someone proposing to her in private, not in front of a million people as if it were some sort of fanfare. A proposal was something that was personal and not meant for others.

But of course he'd proposed to her in front of all his friends.

"What?"

Gregory smiled up at her, the gaudy ring perched in his fingers. "I figured that love is so few and far between these days that when one finds it, it shouldn't wait until things calm down," His smiled brightened even further as he held up the ring towards her again. "I want you to be my wife, Amber,"

She smiled uncomfortably, allowing him to slip the ring on to her finger. It felt like a weight on her soul than something that was supposed to bind them together. It made her wonder what exactly she should be doing in this moment. Should she run? Should she ask to talk to him in private? … Should she just bite the wand and say yes?

"I don't know what to say," she told him honestly, her eyes on the sparking ring.

"Well… you can say yes," he suggested with an uncomfortable laugh.

Ambrosia swallowed, looking around at everyone in the room that was dully waiting for her to say yes so that they could get on with what they'd been previously doing. She didn't like these people. She knew that, just like Gregory, they were all working for the Dark Lord, someone she could never support, even if the lives of her friends and family depended on it.

And most importantly, she knew that her friends and family wouldn't support her in her decision, even if she said it was purely for the Order. She didn't see a lot of the old gang anymore beyond when she Disapperated to Grimwauld to give them information she'd learned from Gregory. Sirius was never there, Remus was painfully polite and Alice barely talked to her anymore because of her involvement with Gregory. That was probably what hurt the most.

But there were also a lot of things that could work in her favor if she married Gregory. She wouldn't be alone. He would always be there as the friend she knew he was. She didn't have to continue life wondering when news would come. She'd have someone to take care of her.

"… Yes,"


	8. One More Night

**The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – One More Night**

* * *

Ambrosia was trying to sleep. Tomorrow was her wedding day and she needed her rest given that she hadn't been getting much since she'd said yes to Gregory. The Order didn't owl her at all anymore with news. Lily and James didn't owl her. Remus didn't come see her. Alice and Frank refused to even look at her, let alone owl her back. And Sirius has all but disappeared from all aspects of her life.

And she was alone.

The only person she had now was Gregory and his Death Eaters… and she didn't know whether she was thankful for them or hated them.

A loud pop sounded and Ambrosia was instantly sitting up in bed, wand aimed at the intruder that had just Apperated into her bedroom. She didn't know who would be doing so at this hour nor who would have the ability to do so since few people had actually ever been in her bedroom. But as her eyes focused on the face of the figure standing before her she frowned, lowering her wand as she went to curl up on her side again.

"Go away, Sirius,"

"I heard you're getting married,"

She frowned deepened as she pressed her face into her pillow. "Yes,"

"To Sherwood,"

"Yes,"

He stepped around the end of her bed until he was standing beside her, looking down at her tear stained face. We slowly raised his hand and when she didn't flinch away from him, he touched her cheek, wiping away her tears. She reveled in his touch, cool against her heated skin, caring despite all the things her friends and family hated her for.

"Why?"

"Because I'm alone," she told him honestly. "I don't have anyone anymore,"

"And that's why you're planning on ruining your life,"

"We both know that if the Dark Lord falls, the Death Eaters will scurry like rats… someone needs to keep track of them,"

"And you're willing to sacrifice your future with me to do that?"

Ambrosia looked up at him, turning to lie on her back to look him in the face. "What future?"

He frowned at her, leaning down until his lips touched hers.


	9. It Wasn't Him

**The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – It Wasn't Him**

* * *

"No!"

Ambrosia fell to the floor, clutching the necklace around her neck, sobbing desperately. It couldn't be true. It couldn't. And yet everyone was angry beyond belief, some miserable in the supposed realization about their friend. But she couldn't believe it. It wasn't true. And even in her belief of this, she couldn't help by sob desperately as she realized that she'd never see him again. Because he was gone.

"I'm so sorry, Ambie," Alice whispered, her sister hugging her close to her chest even when Ambrosia didn't want to be held. "None of us knew what he was,"

"It wasn't him, Alice," Ambrosia gasped into her shoulder, clutching the ring hanging from her necklace as if it were her lifeline. "It wasn't him,"


	10. Not His

**The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Not His**

* * *

She married him.

She canceled the wedding the first time but after Sirius went to jail after being named a traitor and murderer, Gregory asked again and she said yes. She couldn't stand life much anymore, so going on with the planned marriage wasn't so hard. Part of it was that she was lonely. Part or it was also for the Order. And part of it was because, within a month, Ambrosia lost almost everyone she loved.

First it was Lily and James when the Dark Lord killed them. Then Sirius was sent to jail after supposedly betraying them and then killing Peter and twelve muggles. Then Alice and Frank were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers and Barty Crouch Jr. Both of her godsons were sent away from her where she never got to see them (though she expected it wasn't the worst idea).

But Ambrosia couldn't help but remember those who still remained…

Remus stayed around for a while but he eventually left too. Molly, Arthur and the boys were still as energetic as ever. But they always stayed away from the topic of Sirius given that it was a subject of contention between the two. Augusta Longbottom and her nephew Neville were also around but she didn't get to see them much. Even though Neville was her nephew, Augusta didn't approve of Ambrosia's choice of either romantic interest as he was a supposed serial killer and traitor. Ambrosia hated the woman for being an overprotective bitch but she tried not to dwell on it.

So she married him.

And then she found out she was pregnant.

Gregory had been so excited at the thought of having a child but Ambrosia had been worried. All she could think about was the possibility that Gregory wasn't the father. Ambrosia has been with both Sirius and Gregory during the month of conception and Ambrosia was left wondering. She hated the idea of Gregory thinking that the child was his… because there was that possibility.

She just hoped her child had red hair and brown eyes like she did, so that no one would ever have to know any truth.


	11. Metamorphmagus

**The Life of Ambrosia Marlow**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Metamorphmagus**

* * *

It was only Ambrosia and the midwife now.

Her husband was off in a meeting somewhere, not to be bothered that his fiance was currently in labor. Ambrosia had sent someone to Apparate after him but they have come up empty handed. Luckily for Ambrosia, the child was eager to see the world and arrived a little under an hour of her water breaking. The child certainly was one for adventure to come out into the world and leave the safety of her mother's womb. Unfortunately, at the moment the world was not so kind to such innocents.

Even though the war had ended less than a year ago with the death of so many people, the rest of the world was still trying to fall back into place, figure out what it was to do to move on from the horrors that it had witnessed. Even her newly acquired husband was trying to find his place in the world… after his hand in those horrors.

Ambrosia reached out for the wailing baby once the midwife had cleaned her. She might have been exhausted a moment before but the sounds of her baby instantly had her sitting up, her arms out and ready to except the little bundle.

"It is a girl, Mrs. Sherwood,"

"Why hello, Rebekah,"

Ambrosia tucked the little baby into her arms, cradling her gently against her chest. The baby had quieted now that she was comfortable, lazily opening her beautiful blue grey eyes to look up at her mother's face. The blue eyes were Sirius's, as if someone had plucked the sapphires from his own eyes and placed them into this little girl. So was the tuft of dark hair that had no relation to her own brown colored frizzy that was currently sticking to her forehead with sweat.

Despite the beauty of the child, it weighed heavily on her heart to know that her little girl looked so much like the man she loved instead of her husband. There was no doubt in her mind that this was going to be more Sirius's child than it would ever be Gregory's and she also knew that it would weigh heavily on her husband's heart when he saw their daughter for the first time.

But maybe her hair was simply dark because of her age? Maybe it would lighten to look like her own red hair in time? That might help Gregory get used to the child-

But then the child's hair turned purple in the blink of any eye.

Ambrosia thought she'd imagined it until her baby's hair turned white-blonde and her eyes turned the strangest shade of hazel. It was a shocking sight to watch as her baby girl's appearance changed before her eyes from second to second. However, it also left no doubt in her mind that this was not Gregory's child in her arms. And as Gregory walked into the room, neither did he.

This little girl was a Metamorphmagus.


End file.
